jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cioccolata
|stand = Green Day |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 34Chapter 553: Destination: The Coliseum in Rome! |birthday = 1967 |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = April 5, 2001 |cod = Beaten to death by Gold Experience |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = |hair = Green }} Gray |eyes = Green }} Gray |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Diavolo's Guard Surgeon (formerly) |affiliation = Diavolo Secco (partner/pet) |hobby = Making |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Ryuzou Ishino (PS2 game) Naoya Uchida (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. A mad surgeon reconverted into a member of Passione and by extension the Boss' elite Guard Squad, Cioccolata is dispatched near Rome alongside his human pet Secco in order to kill Team Bucciarati. He subsequently battles Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista at the top of a tower. Cioccolata is a Stand User and uses his noxious Green Day to infect people with a deadly mold. Appearance Cioccolata is a man of average build, having short hair save for mushroom shaped hairlocks on the top of his head. He also bears marks on his forehead and cheeks, and wears earrings, as well as a dark neckband. Cioccolata wears a stylized bright longcoat, in which a cross shaped lace partially reveals his chest and sporting multiple T-shaped holes on the arms. Under the same bright trousers, Cioccolata wears a dark thong. Personality Cioccolata is a skilled manipulative sadist. According to Diavolo, Cioccolata was a former surgeon dismissed from his hospital for a medical accident two years before the start of Vento Aureo. However, the deaths were not accidents but were just cover ups for Cioccolata to freely operate on them, diagnosing healthy patients ill before doing so. He would sometimes limit their anesthetics so the patients would regain consciousness mid-operation, allowing him to delight in the patient's suffering and death. Fancying himself a doctor, Cioccolata is driven by his morbid curiosity, insisting on recording every death he witnesses and enjoying every single moment, as he claims these are for his own personal progress as a surgeon. His sadism gives him enough ruthlessness to even endanger Giorno and Mista. Cioccolata is also prone to gloating, presenting his philosophy of one's own progress at the first opportunity and expressing his enjoyment at others' suffering loudly. Near the end of their fight, Cioccolata reveals to Giorno that he believes in a theory of happiness. This theory claims that true happiness can be derived from two kinds of situations: When one's despair is replaced with hope as circumstances get better for them, and when one looks down on another falling into despair themselves, the latter of which Cioccolata takes preference. Cioccolata is fond of his servant Secco, treating him as a pet of some sort. Being unaware of Secco's hate for him, Cioccolata gives him treats regularly and calls him for a last farewell when he dies. Abilities Cioccolata's Stand, Green Day, is a humanoid power Stand which spread a deadly mold, which eventually consumes people's flesh. The mold's growth is triggered by a lowering of altitude and has unlimited range, as long as other people are infected. Surgical Genius: Cioccolata's sick experiments gave him an intimate knowledge of the human body, especially which body parts he can cut while preserving his victim's life. His surgery skills are great, as he could perform surgery on himself quickly enough to bisect his own body while Mista and Giorno went up to meet him. In addition, his knowledge of medical tools and sealing blood vessels allows him to limit his blood loss so that he wouldn't bleed out during his battle with Giorno. History A young Cioccolata was constantly at the top of his class. When he was fourteen years old, he volunteered to take care of bedridden elderly people and received a commendation from the town mayor himself. In truth, however, Cioccolata did not actually take care of the elderly at all. Instead, he intentionally fed them unhygienic food and illegal drugs, and would then whisper into their ears about how no one would visit them and other emotionally destructive things. This torment eventually drove old people to despair and eventually commit suicide. He even filmed the expressions of his helpless victims and their deaths. Diavolo found that he has kept over 25 tapes worth of this material. After psychologically manipulating nine patients into committing suicide, Cioccolata decided to become a doctor. At some point, one of his would-be victims, Secco, ended up as his underling and a sort of "pet". Eventually, the two would join the underground crime syndicate Passione, though the Boss believed that their were abilities too dangerous to carry out missions, and that their loyalty was fickle. Vento Aureo (2001) He was first introduced when Diavolo, explaining to Doppio, claimed that he had no choice but to call Cioccolata and Secco to intercept Team Bucciarati at Rome. Diavolo, although not very hateful or spiteful of many people, loathed Cioccolata, referring to him as "despicable" and "trash." He is first seen using his Stand Green Day on Mista and Narancia. With his Stand in effect, he moves to a safer spot above the group as they suffer, telling Secco to record their pain. When Mista, Bucciarati, and Giorno escape his deadly trap, he and Secco board a helicopter to ascend above Rome and raise the effects of Green Day, directly dropping corpses with the mold onto Bucciarati and co.'s car. Secco jumps down the from helicopter to stall the gang, but ends up fighting Bucciarati as the other two head for Cioccolata's helicopter. With a quick combo, Mista fires bullets at a nearby building, allowing Giorno to use his Gold Experience to turn the bullets into vines and latch onto the helicopter, taking the fight to the air. The two reach the helicopter, and Mista fires his Sex Pistols into the craft. It is then that all of them come to the conclusion that Cioccolata was not inside before Green Day's mold suddenly destroys most of them, incapacitating Mista. When Giorno gets to the helicopter, accompanied by No.5, the last Sex Pistol left available and is the one keeping Mista alive, Cioccolata shows himself in an ambush as missing most of his body aside from his head and half his torso. Being an expert in the human anatomy, he reveals that he is able to dismember his own body while keeping himself alive by using Green Day's mold to stop vital blood vessels from bleeding. With said skill, he is able to hide and move his dismembered body parts around the helicopter, and overwhelms Giorno. After throwing him out of the helicopter, Cioccolata gloats as he believes that he gets to watch Giorno reduced to dust as he falls as part of his own theory of happiness. However, No.5, sends the bullet it carried with it through Giorno's hand and into the helicopter's propeller, allowing a branch to grow and catch him. Cioccolata decides to tilt the helicopter in order for his mold to destroy the branch, but upon doing so, the branch's roots are reverted back into the bullet as it shoots itself straight into his head, seemingly killing him. Giorno tells Cioccolata's limp body at length that he'll spare him if he does not attack when he climbs up to get to him. Upon Giorno's first sudden movement, Cioccolata reveals that in the time that Giorno took speaking, his left arm had gotten to Mista's throat, promising to slit it should Giorno attack him. Fortunately for Mista, Giorno had used that same time frame to allow the bullet that entered Cioccolata's head earlier to turn into a stag beetle with Gold Experience's ability, and eat Cioccolata's brain. While Cioccolata is shocked that Giorno lied about sparing his life, Giorno tells him to "know his place", and that doing something like sparing the likes of him is too good to be true. Finally, after expressing disappointment in Cioccolata's supposed theory of happiness, Giorno has Gold Experience finish off Cioccolata with a very lengthy fist barrage, sending his loose body parts and flesh flying until what was left of him is thrown from a good height into a trash compactor on the ground level. Chapters * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Cioccolata appears as a supporting enemy for Secco in Chapter 17, and is faced directly in Chapter 18 with the player taking control of Giorno. In Chapter 17, Mista must not stop moving towards the end of the level or else Green Day's mold will start manifesting on him and deal continuous damage. In Chapter 18, Giorno and Cioccolata battle on the rooftop. Unlike other Stand Users, Green Day acts separately from Cioccolata: The Stand will hover about the stage, "bouncing" off the invisible walls and leaving trails of mold that will inflict continuous damage on Giorno if he comes into contact. Cioccolata himself will attack Giorno, either by kicking and punching him, or tearing himself into pieces and attacking the player as individually moving parts. Secret Factors Chapter 18 # Giorno must attack Green Day. A single hit will temporarily disable the Stand and its mold creation until Cioccolata summons it again. (Value of 2) # Giorno must Stand Shoot one of Cioccolata's extremities while he's in pieces. (Value of 2) # Giorno must Stand Shoot Cioccolata's torso while he's in pieces. (Value of 2) # Giorno must defeat Cioccolata with a Level 3 Stand Shoot. (Value of 4) Gallery Manga= Cocao.jpg|Cioccolata as described by Diavolo petmaster.jpg|"Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good!" CioccolataShot.jpg|Shot by a bullet transformed by Gold Experience GiovsCio.jpg|Cioccolata's infamous death at the hands of Giorno Giovanna |-| Anime= 7PagesMuda AnimePartIOP1.png|Cioccolata briefly appearing in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~. |-| Game= ciogio.png|Cioccolata in Vento Aureo (PS2). Giogio10.png|Cioccolata with Green Day in Vento Aureo (PS2). |-| Other= FIGURE-006929.jpg|Statue Legend figurine of Cioccolata. CharaHeroesCiocco.jpg|Cioccolata as a Chara Heroes figurine. Trivia * His name was mysteriously switched to Cioccolato (チョコラート) part-way through the fight in the original Weekly Shōnen Jump publication, though this change was not updated in the volumes and is unused in the artbooks. Cioccolato is the masculine equivalent of Cioccolata. Bottom: WSJ 1998, No.35]] *The volume release of Cioccolata's lengthy beatdown from Giorno includes a two extra pages drawn by Araki. This double page spread was not present in the Weekly Shōnen Jump version. * Cioccolata is the first and only antagonist to suffer a 7-page fist barrage, also marking him the antagonist to suffer the longest beating of any other. According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, this was the first time in shōnen manga history that a "seven page beatdown" was featured.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p. 69 * According to Araki, his character may have been influenced by talk of quack doctors and murderers back then, around the time of Vento Aureo's publication.JOJOVELLER: STANDS, p. 186 * His death has never been mentioned in both original and digital versions; it was confirmed only in JOJOVELLER afterwards. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Unita Speciale